Journey's Path: Long Standing Grudge
Introduction It's a nice day somewhere in Earth-Land, a large ocean liner is pulling into a town littered with clubs, stores and casinos. Aboard this massive ship are two beutiful women one with light red hair and the other with light green hair. "Wow! This place looks like fun!!" Smiled the red head as she ran down the ramp excited like a little girl on her birthday. "I say we head to a bar and drink till tonight and hit a casino! What ya think Cyn?" The girl took down her hood as she saw all the amazing activities that they had to offer, she hadn't seen anything like it before. "Alright, sounds like a blast, this is all so amazing" Cynteria told Alice as she held her hand and walked together into the crowd. "Alot of security though and i mean alot....Think something is happening?" Said Alice as she let go on Cyn's had and wrapped her arm around her waist pulling her in close. "Ya think they heard about our wild nights?" Alice glanced around quickly noticing alot of wanted poster's up as well, but could only catch a glimpse of the face on the posters. Cynteria was too busy looking at the bright lights and amazing scenery to notice Alice's behavior as she stopped at what appeared to be the city fountain. Her eye's focused on it as she was in awe, "Wow, I can't believe such a place like this even exist's" She said looking back to Alice who was still looking around, "Anything wrong?" "Nothing....Just got a bad feeling about something...." Said Alice turning around and walking up to Cyn kissing her on the lips. "You seriously haven't been anywhere like this before?" Alice noticed two teenagers gawking with amazment at Alice and Cyn's relationship, so Alice smirked and kissed Cyn on the neck before winking at the two boys. The two boys quickly stopped to see what was happening as they both started to get nosebleeds, and quickly ran to a nearby fountain to dunk themselves into. "You really love to mess around with people don't you?" Cynteria said moving her hand lower to her backside. "Of course! Especially when it's us being naughty!" She smiled kissing Cyn on the lips again. "I say we get a hotel before we start partying.....Don't wanna do it drunk and forget where our hotel is....Done that before did not end well." What Alice didn't know from the crowd an old friend was watching her. As the two women moved on the mysterious stalker vanished just as several police officers closed in on him The two found their way to a nice hotel that they paid for a full week, when they entered, they saw that the room itself was like a palace, the chandiler was covered with replica crystal's, the room had fancy furniture, and there was even a small waterfall near the way. "Wow... I can't believe we have this all to ourselves... You did pay for the single bed right?" Cynteria asked winking at Alice as she placed her bag on the ground and went to go see what else there was in the room. Aliuce jumped onto the bed. "Yep though we could start a Harem on this thing!" She smiled while laying in a sudective pose. "Wanna try it out?" Cynteria looked at her with a wide grin before she went over to lock the door and walk over to the windows, "Best to have our privacy, after all, we are on vacation" she said smiling before closing the windows, both blocked from the outside world as they spent four hours together in their room. The next day Alice woke up to see Cyn still sleeping, slide over and kissed Cyn on the lips before getting dressed and openning the window. "Well gonna be a nice day to day it seems..." She said to herself still getting that bad feeling from yesterday. "He better not be here...." Cynteria moaned as she felt the wind enter the room, she stretched her arms over and noticed that Alice was already awake. "Good morning, how you feeling?" She said running her hands through her hair. Alice turned around putting on a fake smile as she sat down on the bed next to Cyn. "I'm good how about you beutiful?" She said as she kissed Cyn on the neck. "Sleep well?" "Oh yeah... Though I got the feeling something's been bugging you, you usually go after me with more feeling, everything alright?" Cynteria said looking down at Alice. "It's nothing....Just got a feeling that my old teacher is somewhere around here....Which isn't good." Said Alice "I see, well I haven't sensed any kind of negative energy around the town, so maybe he's hiding somewhere, but for the moment it seems like we're safe" Cynteria said kissing Alice on the lips and moving her hand down the blanket towards Alice's legs. Alice smiled moaning alittle and quickly mounting Cyn. "How about we go shopping before we have some more fun?" She said giving Cyn a cheeky lick on the tip of her nose. "Give us a chance to look around the place." "Sounds wonderful to me, I've never been in this kind of city before" Cynteria said grabbing her hips before sitting up and going to kiss Alice on the cheek again. "Markus gave me alittle kinda easy job to do here as well....Scout out soem potentual new recruits passing through." Said Alice smiling at her beautiful girlfriend. "Dont' mind do ya?" Alice rolled off Cyn's lap laying on the bed in a really seductive pose in the bed to mess Cyn around a bit. Cynteira looked at the watch, "I think we got time for one other thing, but I get to go first this time" Cynteria said diving under the blankets as she covered Alice's lower half with it and went to work. Shopping Arcade After what felt like an hour of extra activities, both of the woman, fully clothed on the outside, were walking down the streets as they saw all the different kinds of stores and shops that spread for quite a bit. Alice was simply looking around while Cynteria had diamond sparkles in her eyes by everything around her. "Ya know this reminds me of a place called Neo Dicarin....A huge shopping city that made it's money off of tourist come to shop and enjoy the events they had going on." Said Alice looking into a clothes shop. "Had this cute little shop that sold amazing magical artifacts and texts." "Never really been to a clothing shop before... Looks interesting" Cynteria said standing behind her as Alice felt a quickly jolt and stood up, seeing Cynteria with her fingers in a position for pinching, "Wanna go and see what we could find?". "Not much i'd wear in there but we might be able to find something for you." Said Alice gently slapping Cyn's fingers away. "Maybe a nice dress. Or something along those lines atleast." "Well maybe for dinner tonight, but let's see if they have any outdoor wear for me" Cynteria said grabbing Alice's hand and leading her inside. "Don't hope it costs too much either...only got 500,000 Jewels..." Said Alice with a smile as she gets dragged into the building. "Ohhh stop a sec here's something." Alice picked out a long elegant black dress with a white eagle pattern sewn into it. "Isn't this a bit much? I mean don't get me wrong I love to dress sexy, but this is more for the rich girls" Cynteria said looking at it. "I dunno you'd look great in it...Guess i could get it as a present for Ellena is about her size." Said Alice thinking. "Hmmm Well we cna find one in green i guess i saw a really nice looking place to eat for dinner but i think we need to dress alittle more....Up market to get in." Cynteria looked around trying to find the perfect dress as she came apon a blue one with rose-like patterns on it, "I think this would fit you perfectly, especially in the bust region" She said winking at Alice. "Aww more enjoyable when it's too tight." She smirked giving the thumbs up on the choice. "How much is it?" "Huh, it's actually just around 50,000, not too bad a price for something this good looking" Cynteria said passing it over to Alice. "Ok thats 150k then this one is 100,000....That means we'll ahve enough for afew more days here." She smiled. "I already booked us into that resturant that cos 500,000 which was a very nice discount." Alice giggled as she payed thinking back to how she got the discount. Cynteria simply rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I'm getting hungry, what do you say we get something to eat?" Cynteria said as she grabbed her bag and walked out with Alice. "Lets go get changed first then we'll go i reserved the best table in the building for 7:30 tonight." Said Alice pulling Cyn close. "Give us enough time to "admire" what we're gonna wear." Cynteria gave Alice an eskemo kiss, "You're lucky your lady is a Phoenix Slayer, any other mage would've been completely drained after so many activities" She said moving towards her ear to give it a small lick. "One of the reasons i love you so much babe." Said Alice as she smiled spanking Cyn's rear and leading her to the hotel so they can get cahnged. "I left the dress i brought from back home in the hotel." "Well I get the feeling a show is in order" Cynteria said smacking Alice's butt as they both entered the door and went to their room to look at their clothes that they bought. "Why don't you go first?" Alice smiled and went into the bathroom to get changed coming out and acting liek a supermodel striking sexy poses in her long dark red dress. "So? What ya think?" She asked leaning in close to Cyn. Cynteria used all her will power not to want to do everything to Alice, but all she could do was kiss her on the lips, "Very sexy, now it's time for me to show my stuff..." She said entering the bathroom to try out her new clothing. After a few minutes, Cynteria walked out in a model pose as she did a pose that showed off her best features. Alice smiled before leaping onto Cyn and kissing her deeply on the lips. "Sorry too sexy to hold back." She giggled before rolling off Cyn and standing up. "Be careful... We may end up eating home if this keeps up..." Alice said feeling her dress tightening as she licked her lips. "your right would hate to waste all that money....Lets head to the resturant now." Said Alice as she helped Cyn up into a hug. "Ya know they have no clue i'm bringing another woman to my romantic evening." Cynteria chuckled as she gave Alice's butt one more smack, "Well let's just say that this woman isn't just your average woman" She said with a grin as she felt a smack on her own butt by Alice. "Oh i know that....Your amazing in everyway." Said Alice taking Cyn's hand. "Though lets avoid having too much fun i wanna finish my food before getting thrown out." "Haha, sure" Cynteria said as the two headed off. Eventful Evening Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Phantombeast Category:Roleplay Category:Storyline Category:Journey: Duo Path Category:Chapters